There have been provided various machines and devices for the cutting and bending of resistor leads in preparation for the insertion thereof in printed circuit boards or for other purposes. Fully automatic high volume benders are known but are not practical in many applications involving small amounts of resistors of different values. There have been provided special types of pliers designed for lead bending and clipping in applications when the high volume benders are not practical. However, these pliers involve tedious and inexact operations and are not entirely satisfactory.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a hand-operated mechanized alternative to the use of pliers for the cutting and bending of resistor lead wires. The cutter-bender of the invention is particularly handy for prototype assembly, repair and low volume production manufacture or as an adjunct of a mass-production operation. The cutter-bender of the invention is simple to operate and involves a method whereby the resistor is simply dropped into a slot and a handle is pressed. Upon release of the handle, the finished, trimmed and bent resistor drops from an outlet slot in the bottom of the device. Moreover, the cutter-bender in accordance with the invention is simple in construction and can be manufactured at a minimum cost.
The invention also comprises a novel method for the hand-operated cutting and bending of the leads of resistors or similar articles. The cutter-bender of the invention is applicable to articles which have a generally cylindrical body and wires extending axially from the ends of the cylindrical body, such articles including resistors, diodes or the like.